Advancements in interactive consumer electronics (CE) technology have led to development of various technologies for dissemination of emergency alerts on different consumer electronic devices (for example, televisions), in case of a public emergency situation, for example, a natural disaster. In some countries, emergency alerts are employed to disseminate a fixed length message. For example, in the United States of America (USA), Wireless Emergency Alert (WEA) is a common emergency procedure that is used to disseminate emergency alerts to the general public and users of mobile devices within a given region using mobile carriers and existing telecom resources. Typically, in case of a public emergency situation (such as a storm or a flooding), mobile carriers and associated established telecom resources suffer significant outage due to several reasons. Some of these reasons include a vulnerability in position and height of established telecom resources in different regions, power outages or failures, and over utilization of mobile carriers that leads to unavoidable congestions in traffic. All these reasons lead to either a delay or a loss of communication and/or dissemination of the emergency alerts in public emergency situations. In lieu of this, Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) has recommended provisions for dissemination of emergency alerts using broadcast channels (such as television broadcast channels) for individual regions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.